This invention relates generally to hammocks. More particularly, the invention relates to a biaxial rocking swinging hammock frame.
Hammocks are well known as a furniture-like device for providing support for an individual to recline, relax or sleep. Hammocks are typically made of fabric material and are elongate or rectangular in shape. The material is gathered along their short sides and secured by some means such as a rope which may extend beyond the hammock for securing and suspending the hammock from supports such as a tree, a frame or hooks on a building. Some hammocks also have spreaders which are sticks transversely oriented with respect to the elongation of the hammock to expose more of a horizontal surface of the hammock to aid in entering and leaving the hammock. Hammocks may be made of flexible fabric or a netting material. Often awnings or screen structures are added above the hammocks for comfort of the individual with respect to protection against the elements and insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 180,729 discloses such a described hammock supported by secured struts and bars by way of guys. This hammock stand quite clearly requires a flat support surface or ground area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 315,354 and 4,901,381 disclose hammocks supported by lead ropes secured to stakes in the ground and supported above the ground by tent poles. This arrangement requires that the ground can be suitably penetrated by the sticks and pointed legs or poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,211 discloses a triangulated hammock frame comprised of struts and side members secured together by wires and bolts to rigidify the frame. This frame also requires a substantially flat ground surface and appears to be quite tippy.
U.S. Pat. No. 441,507 also discloses a hammock with a complex pivotally connected frame along with guys, which appears to be quite complex, and contacts the ground at eight different points again requiring that ground be substantially flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,394 discloses a collapsible hammock frame of light-weight support members that are rigidly tied together by tensile strength wire to prevent the inward movement of the weight support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,332 shows a hammock and frame essentially made from a cradle-type structure above the hammock. This arrangement obviously hampers the individual hammock user from entering and leaving the hammock.
There is a need for a hammock frame that is easy to store, transport, set up, disassemble and without a need to anchor to the ground. The hammock frame should be supportable by any ground surface of various shapes, uniformities and densities. The hammock frame should be stable, strong and of a simple and inexpensive construction while using minimal materials. While most hammocks swing back and forth transverse to the elongation of the hammock, it would be desirous for a hammock to have a unique additional motion such as rocking along the length of the hammock.